


Coming Together

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Moments Through History [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Finacial troubles, Master Fu mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Sabine and the Dupain family discuss a plan of how to make ends meet and find a solution that brings them closer.
Relationships: Gina Dupain & Tom Dupain, Gina Dupain/Rolland Dupain, Rolland Dupain & Sabine Cheng, Rolland Dupain & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Moments Through History [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733572
Kudos: 11





	Coming Together

**May 3rd, 1987**

Rolland Dupain was the first to speak. “There isn’t anything that we can do now,” he sighed, rubbing his hands through his graying hair. “We can’t allow Sabine to go without doctor appointments for the baby or work more hours in her condition.”

“Have you thought of other methods?”

“We are not killing the baby!” Tom Dupain growled as he looked at his mother. “Nor are we giving the baby up for adoption.”

It was obvious that the only thing happening to their baby was coming home with their parents when born. Tom knew that Sabine wouldn’t allow their unborn child to be raised by strangers or killed off before it even had a chance to live. Already, with the few hours that had passed, she spoke of their unborn child with love and the future plans they hoped to do, now involving their developing little one.

“Then what are we going to do?” Gina demanded.

Tom paused for a second. “I will get another job for at night,” he said, recalling ad he saw of someone looking for a stock person a few hours three times a week when their store was closed to the public. “And if that doesn’t pay enough, I will get a third job.”

“Tom, maybe your mother is right,” came the soft whispery reply of Sabine as she entered the room, tears staining her ashen face. “How are we going to be able to afford a baby with everything being so expensive?”

“I will get another job then, Měinǚ,” Tom protested, moving over to her. “I will find a way to put money aside for the baby!”

“I c-could find a side job too,” she added softly as she felt her boyfriend pull her close to his side. “I saw that Mrs. Agreste is looking for someone to model the maternity line of her husband’s works. They are looking for new models in various stages of pregnancy. I can contact her and see if they are still looking.”

“You should take it easy,” Gina interrupted, approaching them and arms crossing her chest. “I don’t think you realize how many hours you will be on your feet if you model.”

“It would pay enough to buy the crib and other more expensive items,” Sabine explained, glancing up at Tom beneath her eyelashes. “And...” She trailed off.

“I have been speaking to Sabine about her hand in marriage,” Tom said with a soft smile. “We have no details set yet but with the baby on the way, I think it is time that we make it official.”

“Can you even afford a ring?” Rolland asked, stepping off the stool to stand beside his wife. “Good seized engagement rings aren’t cheap, Thomas. How are you going to afford one when we are practically living on leftovers from the bakery and pennies?”

“I will take the job off from Mr. Wang,” he replied. “And apply for the stocking job for the evenings.”

Sabine looked confused. “Who?”

“The elderly who lives three blocks from the bakery,” Tom explained. “He owns a massage and herbal remedy place. Mr. Wang has been looking for someone to run a few delivery routes a couple hours on the weekends. He ran into me when I was exiting from a jeweler and offered me a job to help lessen the blow on my already paper-thin savings account. I promised to get back to him by Friday.”

“You will be pulling a lot of hours, “Sabine said, glancing at her boyfriend.

“Gina and I have a few hundred put away,” Rolland added hastily, earning a look of embarrassment from Tom but a relieved one from Gina. “It may not be a lot but if we upped our prices by a few cents, we can put the extra money into the account.”

“It’ll take a while but we can give Sabine and you nice wedding,” Gina agreed with a nod. “Thomas, you can pay for the engagement ring and let me and your father the wedding.”

“Alright...” Tom relented with a sigh. “But we still have to think about the baby...”

“Actually,” Rolland said, looking sheepish. “We got several orders for Chicken and Beef buns and milk teas. I did some calculating and we can charge 25.95 for two buns and a small glass of milk tea. With taking five out for federal taxes for each order and other expenses, we’ll have eleven dollars in profit which for now can go into an account for baby items.”

“Sounds like we have a plan then,” Sabine said, smiling. ‘

Rewarding his girlfriend a hug, Tom glanced at his parents. Upon seeing how relieved they look, he smiled. Maybe Sabine becoming pregnant and them keeping the baby was exactly what they needed to make them come together as a family.


End file.
